


Alcune cose su Loki

by TixiT



Series: Thorki on the rocks [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TixiT/pseuds/TixiT
Summary: Loki aspetta un bambino e decide di cambiare aria per un po'.Brevi flash sull'argomento.





	1. Una tisana difficile da mandar giù

Una tazza di tisana difficile da mandar giù

Il giorno in cui Loki vomitò per la prima volta, sul ciglio della strada, Anghrbodhra non chiese nulla.

A sera lo vide mettere in infusione delle erbe che non conosceva - stavolta fu Loki a non chiedere.

Il giorno dopo, al risveglio, trovò accanto a sé una tisana fumante, dall'odore pungente che non riconobbe.  
"Non mi serve." disse, le guance scarlatte per la vergogna. La versò in terra con un gesto lento - molto teatrale- guardando Anghrbodhra negli occhi.  
Vattene pensò, lasciami solo, non voglio la pietà di nessuno. Fatti gli stramaledetti cazzi tuoi.

Anghrbodhra non disse nulla.

Più tardi, quando Loki vomitò, piegato in due, pensò che avrebbe sentito i passi dell'altro allontanarsi senza rallentare per dirigersi alla Fortezza - lui lo avrebbe fatto. Per tutto il percorso avevano condiviso le provviste di Anghrbodhra - s'era sentito così ridicolo con solo quel barattolo di miele e poche monete di rame, ma l'altro non aveva fatto commenti.

Alzando lo sguardo lo trovò lì.

La tazza del giorno dopo - stesso odore pungente - lo lasciò sorpreso. Anghrbodhra non capiva che non era una faccenda di cui non si doveva impicciare?  
Ne sfiorò il bordo, seduto. "Non credo mi serva..." mormorò vergognandosi, non solo lui era il frutto di una scopata tra mostri, ma, mostro, portava un altro mostro dentro di sé. La versò in terra senza guardarlo.

Il vomito lo squassò per tre volte, durante il cammino, lasciandolo ogni volta sfinito. Cercava di mangiare la minor quantità possibile delle provviste di Anghrbodhra - non aveva il diritto - ma non servivano, nemmeno a quel poco, se non riuscivano a rimanere dentro di lui per nutrirlo. E nutrire... la cosa.

A sera, fissando le stelle senza riuscire a dormire, pensò che doveva solo accettarlo: non era un principe, ma solo il figlio di qualche puttana, a sua volta puttana di un figlio di re. Doveva solo accettarlo. Doveva solo accettarlo. Un passo alla volta.  
Doveva accettare chi era. Un mostro.

Il giorno dopo, le tazze accanto a lui, erano due. Guardò Anghrbodhra sfinito, le palpebre arrossate dalla stanchezza di quel corpo che gli faceva orrore e gli risucchiava ogni forza, dalla mancanza di sonno, da tutto quel pensare che non gli lasciava tregua.

"Forse non ho capito cosa vuoi." disse l'altro sollevando le spalle, mentre sistemava le cinghie del suo zaino.

Gli ci volle qualche istante per mettere a fuoco la situazione - uno dei due era un decotto abortivo, quindi.  
Il messaggio era chiaro: o lo voleva o non lo voleva.  
Il mostro.  
Il frutto di un amore non corrisposto ed ormai finito - si sentì umiliato, ripensando ai sentimenti, i suoi, per inciso, ma come aveva potuto solo sperare? Thor era di Sif. Sif era di Thor. Lui era stato solo un piacevole interludio: Loki, che non si dava a nessuno, da alternare a Gissa, che si dava a tutti.  
Chissà quante altre ce ne erano di cui lui non sapeva.

O lo voleva o non lo voleva.

La conseguenza di tutto quel sesso nascosto - ripensò con vergogna alle mani di Thor sui suoi fianchi, che lo guidavano perché fosse esattamente come Thor lo voleva. E lui grato e adorante di quel privilegio.

O lo voleva o non lo voleva.  
L'imprevisto. Non c'era stata colpa in quello che era successo.

Il cucciolo.

Se lo voleva sul serio, doveva avere cura di sé.

"Quale preparerai anche domani?" non poteva chiedere in modo esplicito, era troppo umiliante.

Anghrbodhra prese una delle due tazze e ne versò in terra il contenuto, senza guardarlo.

Loki bevve dall'altra a piccoli sorsi. Non era sgradevole.

Forse il primo passo non era tanto chi era, o cosa portava nel grembo. Forse il primo passo era che cosa voleva.  
Il resto sarebbe venuto da sé.


	2. Lo specchio si fessurò da parte a parte.

Thor era ancora in isolamento.  
Aveva la barba bionda un pochino lunga e poco curata, e lo sguardo allucinato.  
Solo che non se ne accorgeva. 

Avrebbe potuto se solo si fosse potuto guardare allo specchio, ma lì uno specchio non c'era.   
Cioè.  
Non c'era...  
Diciamo che lo specchio non c'era più.

La cella era ampia e comoda, luminosa, niente catene, niente topi, niente buio, niente umidità - c'era pure un bagno, spartano, ma confortevole, con acqua calda e fredda ed una vasca ampia. 

Era lì che era stato lo specchio, fino a qualche giorno prima.

C’era stato.

Poi un giorno si era fessurato da parte a parte.

 

La sola cosa scomoda era stata la compagnia: i suoi pensieri.

Quello di Loki gli aveva tenuto compagnia parecchio.

Anzitutto era arrivato in visita - rigorosamente nella sua testa - un Loki spione.  
Un ratto nero, che era andato da Odino a rovinargli la festa... massacrare qualche Jotun, ma che c'era mai di male? Erano solo bestie! Mostri! Animali che andavano regolarmente rimessi al loro posto.  
Di sicuro quella stronza che gli stava macellando il cuore glielo aveva messo contro.   
Appena uscito gli avrebbe tirato un pugno in faccia - tradire suo fratello! Ma come gli era venuto in mente? Per degli Jotun poi! Che a lui, da piccolo, facevano pure paura: certe notti scivolava sotto le coperte e gli si stringeva contro, gli occhi verdi spalancati e lui non aveva il cuore di buttarlo fuori a calci.  
Ripensò con un sospiro ad un Loki più adulto, aggrovigliato insieme a lui, sotto le sue coperte, gli occhi spalancati.   
Quanto alla stronza… di sicuro era una facile, che andava con tutti. Perché non poteva che essere così: suo fratello - non era suo fratello - su certe cose era davvero troppo ingenuo.

Anche con lui.  
Sentì un dolore nel petto, ripensando a Gissa. E anche a Fulla, a dire il vero. Doveva essere il cibo che gli davano in isolamento: troppo piccante.

Loki era stato troppo fiducioso anche con lui: gli si era concesso senza chiedere nulla in cambio.  
Gli si era concesso sapendo benissimo di Sif.

 

Poi, in punta di piedi, era arrivato un Loki disperato, che aveva impedito a lui ed ai suoi amici di fare una sciocchezza per cui non sarebbero stati perdonati facilmente. Un Loki giustamente preoccupato, forse un po' timido; si ricordò quanto tempo c'era voluto: all'inizio, solo baci, nel buio della sua stanza.

Ripensò per giorni alle labbra di Loki e a quel suo sguardo stupito, quando sollevava quelle sopracciglia come un arco. Loki gli si era concesso senza nemmeno sapere cosa volesse dire concedersi. Il suo falco.

 

Poi era arrivato a tenergli compagnia un Loki supponente che avrebbe dovuto tentare di farlo ragionare, invece di decidere per tutti!  
Loki era uno stronzetto. Gli tornò in mente quando se ne era andato a vedere le stelle con Lady Sigyn e nemmeno lo aveva invitato!

Anche se, ad essere onesti, gli sembrò di ricordare di averlo visto confabulare con Hogun, la sera in cui li aveva traditi.

Con Hogun, per le Norne! Quando c'era suo fratello - non lo era, ma Loki non poteva saperlo - con cui parlare! che gli diceva la testa? Di cosa aveva parlato con Hogun? Hogun gli aveva detto quello che lui voleva fare e Loki era intervenuto?  
Perché Loki non era venuto direttamente da lui? C'era stato un tempo, solo una manciatina di giorni prima, che Loki sarebbe scivolato nella sua stanza con un sorriso ribaldo, cera gelida nelle sue mani, Loki dalla pelle sempre fresca, Loki capace di incendiare.  
Loki che ad un certo punto non era venuto più. 

 

Poi una sera gli venne in mente che Loki aveva i capelli neri - molto belli, setosi, quando li aveva appena lavati, e non li aveva domati con l'olio, era un piacere pettinarli con le dita. Seta. Quando ti sfioravano la pelle ti venivano i brividi.

Suo fratello - non era suo fratello - avrebbe dovuto portarli lunghi fino in vita, raccolti in una treccia, durante il giorno, ma sciolti alla sera, nei suoi appartamenti.  
Ripensò a quel colore così assurdo, disprezzato - Sif lo sottolineava sempre, "nero come la merda di un animale malato" diceva, una che amava le immagini vivide, non lo si poteva negare, un animo da poetessa - dissentì trovandolo fantastico. E fu proprio mentre si immaginava Loki, voltato di tre quarti, che gli sorrideva, con quella cascata di onice lucido sulla pelle chiarissima, che gli venne di colpo in mente che Loki non era il solo con i capelli neri, a Palazzo.

Fu quel giorno che lo specchio si ruppe.

Lui ci aveva solo poggiato la mano mentre pensava - intensamente, d'accordo - a due persone con i capelli neri che parlavano insieme. Poggiato!

E quello si era rotto.

Da parte a parte.


	3. Drago Bianco, Drago Rosso e Drago Verde.

Giunsero al fiume, finalmente.  
Dopo c'era solo una giornata di cammino prima di arrivare al Santuario e chiedere di essere accolti come studenti della più sottile delle Arti, o come Postulanti in cerca di un rifugio.  
La cascata era a ferro di cavallo, imponente nella sua violenza - dicevano che anche durante gli inverni più rigidi l’acqua non potesse essere arrestata, ma che cadesse dall’alto, sgorgando da sotto il ghiaccio invernale, per poi infrangersi sulle rocce sottostanti, insieme ai lastroni di ghiaccio che andavano in mille pezzi.

Il Drago Bianco lo chiamavano, perché era implacabile ed uccideva chi osava attraversarlo. Per il brontolio continuo che sembrava la minaccia di un animale, a difesa del suo territorio.

Per quella spuma che lasciava dietro di sé, ribollente.

Per la nebbia costante alla sua base che sembrava vapore, fiato di Drago, ma un drago di ghiaccio.

Angrbodhra osservò ammirato gli arcobaleni in quella nebbia fredda e li indicò a Loki. I due si sdraiarono bocconi sull’erba, uno accanto all’altro, felici come due ragazzi, come in fondo erano, anche se non lo sapevano e credevano ormai di essere uomini.

“E’ fantastico!” urlò Angrbodhra per sovrastare il rombo della cascata.

“Si, sono contento di essere venuto fin qui!” urlò Loki con gli occhi che gli brillavano.

“Sai pattinare?”

“Un poco.”

“Io no,” disse Angrbodhra con un sorriso enorme, “è una cosa che voglio assolutamente imparare! Voglio pattinare sulla cima della cascata quando arriva l’inverno!”

“Beh proprio sulla cima della cascata...” Loki lo guardò dubbioso.

“Sulla cima della cascata!” replicò Angrbodhra, sicuro.

Poi guardarono verso il basso, dovevano scendere fino alla riva per procurarsi un passaggio. Gli avevano detto che c'era un servizio che, a valle della cascata, li avrebbe traghettati: era l'ultimo sforzo e poi sarebbe arrivati al Santuario, dove, tutti e due, avrebbero chiesto di essere ammessi come allievi.

“Sei stanco?” chiese Angrbodhra con aria sorniona, uno scintillio nello sguardo.

“Un poco.”

“Invece di camminare, pensavo di scivolare fino alla riva...”

“Scivolare?” Loki alzò un sopracciglio.

“Beh se usiamo la tenda, come supporto…”

“Serve un incantesimo di galleggiamento,” disse Loki interessato, “andremmo verso il basso, galleggiando giusto quel poco per non toccare terra, ma mai troppo per non cadere.”

“Una scivolata sull’aria, in pratica.” disse Angrbodhra. “così non sentiremmo le pietre e la tenda non si romperà, né ruoteremo su noi stessi. E nemmeno verremo frenati subito. Io posso contribuire con un incantesimo di rallentamento...”

“Beh se rallentiamo subito sarà una caduta lenta” disse Loki, incerto, “Molto d’effetto, ma..”

“Ma poco divertente dai!”

Angrbodhra tirò fuori un pezzo di pergamena e una matita “Direi di fare un conto. Non posso fare un incantesimo legato alla velocità, non sono in grado, ma possiamo calcolare quando farlo partire, a me sembra che possiamo modellizzare la discesa come un piano, che dici?”

Loki annuì “Per l’angolo, passami il mio zaino, dietro mi sono portato un paio di cose per osservare le stelle.” Si vergognò come lo disse - se ne era partito con poche monete di rame ed un barattolo di miele, come un vero incosciente e aveva potuto mangiare solo grazie alle provviste di Angrbodhra. Ma Angrbodhra trovò la sua scelta di bagaglio fichissima - e se anche aveva pensato qualcosa di poco carino, se lo stava tenendo per sé..

“Fantastico, possiamo fare un modello un pochino più preciso e calcolare dopo quanto tempo saremo alla velocità limite per rallentare.”

Spalla contro spalla si immersero nei calcoli.

Poi si sporsero verso il lato scosceso e fecero cadere un sasso, calcolando l’altezza dal tempo trascorso prima del ritorno del suono del sasso contro la roccia. Ci vollero tre tentativi e molta attenzione per cogliere il rumore, ma alla fine ebbero un numero e decisero, unanimi, che l’attrazione gravitazionale vinceva a mani basse rispetto alla velocità del suono e di non tenerne, quindi, conto nei loro calcoli.

“Ovviamente è un po’ tutto approssimativo” disse Loki divertito.

“Ovviamente. Per cui aggiungerei un incantesimo di protezione.”

“A me non serve” si impuntò Loki sdegnoso, incrociando le braccia sul petto - non aveva parlato dei fatti suoi con Angrbodhra e non stava a lui ricordargli la sua condizione! Aveva il diritto di fare come gli pareva!

Angrbodhra lo fissò a bocca aperta poi rise e disse “Beh a me invece serve, sai com’è? Ho tanti progetti e non vorrei chiuderli tutti qui, davanti al Drago Bianco!”

Fu a Loki che venne in mente di usare, invece di un incantesimo di rallentamento, una semplice bolla d'aria. Angrbodhra approvò deciso, annunciando che l'idea apriva moltissime possibilità che prima o poi avrebbero esplorato assieme.  
Loki si occupò di tessere un incantesimo che li avvolgesse come in una rete - fu molto preciso ed accurato - mentre Angrbodhra fece un po’ di prove di rallentamento, ma siccome era fermo, andava all’indietro. Risero come matti. “Azione e reazione” disse Loki in tono definitivo.

Alla fine presero posto sulla tenda, gli zaini posizionati al centro, fecero galleggiare la tenda nell’aria, come se ci fosse una bolla tra loro ed il terreno, espandendola, per sicurezza, oltre i confini della tenda, poi Angrbodhra disse “Mal che vada, cerchiamo di finire in acqua!" poi aggiunse in tono preoccupato "sai nuotare vero?”

Loki annuì, quindi si diedero una spinta contro il terreno e partirono urlando “Azione e reazione!”

I mantelli si gonfiarono nell’aria come vele e loro gridarono per l'eccitazione ed anche un pochino per la paura mentre avevano il loro bel da fare a tenere la bolla d’aria in linea con il terreno. Spostarono il peso per curvare - in modo non molto elegante - mentre, da sotto, altri giovani come loro, li guardavano, ridevano e agitavano le braccia incitandoli.

 

Angrbodhra rallentò al momento giusto, ma andarono un pochino lunghi e finirono in acqua lasciandosi dietro una scia di spruzzi bianchi.

Loki tenne sotto controllo la bolla d’aria espandendola e si ritrovarono a galleggiare.

Angrbodhra tentò una propulsione, riproponendo il rallentamento verso l’acqua al grido di “Azione e reazione!” ma provocò solo un’onda.

Per fortuna che i ragazzi sulla riva tirarono loro una corda, ridendo, e li trascinarono a riva.

Si presentarono: stavano tutti andando al Santuario. Per la maggior parte di loro era la prima volta che se andavano da casa.  
Angrbodhra si guadagnò il nomignolo di Drago Rosso per via del colore dei capelli, mentre Loki fu Drago Verde per i suoi occhi, che colpivano e per il colore del suo mantello. Erano scesi nel fiume tra spruzzi e schiuma, proprio come il Drago Bianco, solo più piccoli, ma, in fondo, dalla stessa altezza. Qualcuno suggerì che con la neve sarebbe stato anche meglio e Loki pensò che non gli sarebbe spiaciuta una lunga scivolata sul fiume ghiacciato.  
Qualcuno tirò fuori dell’idromele, un altro una pagnotta e Loki allungò il suo barattolo di miele.

 

“Ti sei divertito?” chiese Angrbodhra, dopo un po’ mentre risistemavano la tenda nello zaino.

Loki annuì, poi d’impulso aggiunse “Mi ricordi un po’ mio fratello…” e tacque subito imbarazzato.

Angrbodhra scherzò “Ha i capelli rossi come me?” sapendo benissimo, dentro di sé, che era impossibile… e così da qualche parte c’era un altro Loki dai capelli neri che si metteva nei guai... non come questo Loki così serio, che però, a ben vedere, quando si metteva in un guaio era uno bello grosso. Chissà come gli era potuto succedere... era chiaro che non era stata una cosa desiderata.

“Oh no, lui è biondo e con gli occhi azzurri!” abbassò gli occhi vergognandosi di colpo - non poteva raccontare di Thor, di quello che avevano fatto insieme. Non era suo fratello, non lo era davvero, ma Thor non lo sapeva e loro due… era comunque orribile, lui era un... un.. ergi, e un depravato e un mezzo mostro, e forse per la metà mostruosa non era tecnicamente un ergi, ma in ogni caso lui era tutto quello che era stato educato a considerare rivoltante. Angrbodhra non avrebbe capito. Nemmeno lui, in fondo, si capiva.

 

Angrbodhra lo osservò rimuginare tra sé: il suo nuovo amico era così complicato e così riservato ed era certo che non avrebbe usato quella parola, amicizia, per definire il loro rapporto.  
Cambiò argomento, con tatto, chiedendogli come avrebbero potuto migliorare la discesa, per il prossimo anno… In realtà era perplesso: la madre di Loki doveva essere un bel tipino per essersi accoppiata con uomini diversi, dedusse, e di razze diverse ma lo giudicò un argomento da non sfiorare - forse era una donna di aperte vedute, forse solo una vedova... va a sapere... o forse lo faceva per professione, in ogni villaggio c'è sempre qualcuno che scambia il piacere con un poco di pane se un inverno si fa particolarmente duro, e a volta capita che ci sia qualche incidente. Forse era solo una donna distratta, inutile farne una tragedia.  
Alla fin fine il mestiere della madre di Loki, nel caso, non lo interessava, e non erano comunque domande da farsi - non a un amico.


	4. E dopo lo specchio si ruppe

Il giorno in cui lo specchio si fessurò stava pensando ai capelli di Loki - solo lui li vedeva senza olio, senza che fossero tirati indietro. Solo lui.  
E la Balia quando erano piccoli, d'accordo, ma Er non contava.

Loki aveva degli splendidi capelli neri - molto belli, setosi - una rarità a Palazzo. Sif non li aveva mai apprezzati, ma per lei la bellezza era bionda.  
Non solo per lei, a dire il vero. 

A Palazzo c'era solo il meglio del meglio, i cibi migliori ed il bello del bello: Frigga era bionda, Odino era biondo, Sif era bionda, biondissima, Fandral era biondo, Volstagg biondo tendente al fulvo... c'era solo un altro moro che bazzicava dalle loro parti oltre a Loki: Hogun. 

A parte alcuni gli schiavi, si intende e dei tizi che lavoravano per suo padre… forse anche il Bibliotecario, non si ricordava: quello era il regno di Loki, non il suo.

 

Che a Loki, così strano, tutto fatto a modo suo, piacessero i capelli neri? 

Fu un pensiero ozioso, al principio… tanti dicevano che il simile cercasse sempre il simile e suo fratello... - non lo era accidenti! Appena avesse finito con l’isolamento glielo avrebbe spiegato, lo avrebbe preso di lato, portato sul tetto dove non andava mai nessuno, e glielo avrebbe detto, sperando che non ci restasse troppo male… un ragazzino così orgoglioso, sempre così permaloso… Frigga glielo avrebbe dovuto dire, accidenti! Cosa aspettava?

 

Comunque aveva pensato che non c’era nessuno simile a Loki.

 

A parte forse Hogun, per via dei capelli… ecco quei due avevano in comune il colore dei capelli.

Per il resto, beh, Hogun era Hogun il Fosco, e pure Loki, come Fosco, specialmente negli ultimi tempi, non scherzava! Sempre stanco, tirato, nervoso… certe occhiaie come se si ammazzasse di… piacere solitario. Non era così, lo aveva capito quando aveva trovato la porta chiusa quella sera, c’era qualcuna che lo faceva soffrire - con lui non aveva mai sofferto, che aspettava a rendersene conto? Certo non soffriva perché non sapeva di Gissa, rifletté rattristato, e nemmeno di Fulla. Per fortuna. Da questo punto di vista Hogun sarebbe stato un tipo molto diverso, forse simile a Loki anche in quello: era discreto, al massimo andava a puttane, ma era una cosa che lui presumeva perché Hogun non raccontava i fatti suoi allegramente. 

E a tutti e due piacevano delle corna... peculiari... su un elmo. Avevano le loro belle bizzarrie in comune - quei due avevano in comune il colore dei capelli, qualcosa del carattere e un pessimo gusto in fatto di elmi.

 

Gli era venuto da ridere e aveva cercato di immaginarseli assieme sul tetto a vedere le stelle con Lady Sigyn. Figuriamoci!

 

Però fu allora che lo specchio di fessurò. Da parte a parte.

 

Solo che poi qualche giorno dopo gli era venuto in mente che Hogun gli aveva chiesto il permesso di invitare Loki nell'Arena. Perché gli era venuta una idea così balzana?

Come è che gli aveva detto?

Che Loki non aveva interesse ad uscire con loro, per cui poteva "almeno" invitarlo nell'Arena?

 

Che Loki non si fosse più interessato ad uscire con loro era un dato di fatto: era così nervoso, cupo, pensoso... non era il solito Loki tagliente, rimuginava su qualcosa. Su una stronza, lui aveva creduto. Una che a suo padre non sarebbe piaciuta, pensava Frigga. E sua madre vedeva molto lungo… Loki stava appresso a qualcuno che non lo amava sul serio e che non andava bene per lui!

 

Se la sarebbe scopata quella stronza e l'avrebbe costretta a miagolare e a urlare il suo nome, che Loki sentisse, sentisse bene che puttana era - perché lo era, lui se lo sentiva! - e se la levasse dalla testa!  
L’avrebbe scopata durante una festa, magari una in cui non c’era Frigga - non avrebbe approvato, anche se tutti i suoi amici lo facevano, ma sua madre… troppo buona.  
L’avrebbe scopata su un tavolo - ci sarebbe stata sicuramente, povero Loki - e poi l’avrebbe pagata davanti a lui!  
Glielo avrebbe chiesto “Quanto le davi tu di solito? Non vorrei far figure...”

 

Ma come faceva Hogun a sapere che Loki non voleva uscire? Eh?  
Glielo aveva chiesto? Aveva invitato Loki fuori, per caso? E Loki aveva detto di no? 

Ma dove se lo voleva portare, poi? A puttane? Loki? Il suo Loki? Ma per piacere! Loki stava bene in Biblioteca a giocare con il seidhr, visto che gli piaceva tanto!  
Se avesse voluto anche fare un corso di cucina, lui non si sarebbe opposto…

O lo aveva invitato a vedere le stelle?

 

A Loki quello sarebbe piaciuto… ma Hogun? Come no? Hogun ne sapeva di stelle quanto lui di ricamo! 

 

Però Hogun aveva chiesto il permesso.

 

Il permesso!

 

Se Loki fosse stato una fanciulla, sarebbe stato normale chiedere il permesso di corteggiarla al fratello maggiore, specialmente se il fratello maggiore è un tuo amico: serve a mettere le cose in chiaro.

 

Che cazzo gli aveva chiesto Hogun, davvero? Che stava facendo Hogun con suo fratello - non era suo fratello! - mentre lui se ne stava rinchiuso in isolamento? Solo come un cane!  
Suo fratello era un maestro di inganni, se avesse voluto sarebbe riuscito a intrufolarsi qui sotto e a fargli una sorpresa… evidentemente Loki era troppo occupato.

 

Ma a fare cosa? cosa, accidenti!

 

E se Loki avesse scoperto che preferiva le mazze ferrate ai martelli?

 

Fu quel giorno che lo specchio si ruppe - andò in mille pezzi e non glielo sostituirono più.

 

In verità forse da solo non si sarebbe rotto, ma lo aveva colpito con un pugno.


	5. Passato, Presente ed un incerto Futuro

Arrivarono al Santuario, che poi era una Scuola ed un Rifugio aperto a tutti, ma proprio a tutti, anche se in terra degli Jotun: sorgeva nella loro zona temperata, dove le stagioni sembravano ondeggiare tra autunno ed inverno, intervallate da una brevissima estate.

La costruzione era tozza e non particolarmente imponente, anche se, con quelle pietre scure, levigate dal tempo e dal vento, incuteva rispetto.  
Il portone, di uno strano legno bluastro, si schiuse, e ne uscì un Maestro, che indossava una tunica incrociata sul petto, di un azzurro polveroso, con dei ricami di fiori chiari - Loki si stupì per la delicatezza del disegno sulla stoffa, indossata da un corpo decisamente maschile. Thor non avrebbe approvato - lui vestiva di ferraglia e di rosso.  
Tutti si zittirono e il Maestro, con voce roca, pose la domanda rituale - perché erano venuti, cosa cercavano?

Loki cercò di mascherare l'orrore: e così quello era uno Jotnar, il mostro delle loro favole da bambini, quello di cui avere paura perché ti avrebbe mangiato, una delle bestie che suo fratello si divertiva ad uccidere, di nascosto da Odino, l'animale che Thor si era scopato fino a saziarsene per poi passare al boccone successivo, la bionda Gissa, che non aveva ancora imparato cosa volesse dire "no".

Rimase in silenzio, mentre gli altri si producevano in un coro di voci ed accenti discordanti - cosa avrebbe dovuto mai dire? Che era lì anche perché lo disgustava sapere chi era? Che voleva vedere un altro mostro un po' più da vicino? Che voleva capire cosa diavolo portava dentro di sé? Che voleva sapere perché non se ne era sbarazzato?

Intanto lo Jotnar - non un vero gigante secondo le favole, anche se un uomo decisamente alto, indubbiamente di un'altra razza rispetto agli Aesir - stava sorridendo con pazienza. Poi disse “Questa è la riposta che pensate di dover dare a me, per farmi contento, ma vi sfugge che a me non importa affatto ciò che state cercando davvero. Non mi in teressa per nulla - a me interessa solo non perdere il mio tempo.”

Li soppesò tutti con lo sguardo e quando arrivò a Loki si fermò incuriosito. Lo osservò a lungo, meditativo, poi lo sguardo gli si indurì, come se fosse giunto ad una conclusione che non gli piaceva affatto.

“Chi cerca solo asilo è comunque benvenuto per il tempo necessario, chi cerca altro verrà valutato e quindi accettato o respinto.”

Il portone si richiuse quasi senza far rumore ed i giovani si sedettero pensosi.

“Non ci prenderanno tutti, è chiaro, faranno una scelta…” mormorò uno di loro, un tipo muscoloso che a Loki sembrava suo fratello, uno di nome Sigeric, gli pareva “Prenderanno solo i migliori. Tanta strada per tornare indietro… non so se avrei il coraggio di ripresentarmi a casa mia. Mio padre…”

Loki non disse nulla, la mascella serrata e la vergogna nel volto: gli era parso che la distinzione fosse stata ribadita apposta per lui, indegno di una educazione magica avanzata, ma forse degno di una elemosina. Il Maestro forse sapeva? Aveva intuito? Ancora non si notava, forse lo avrebbe notato chi lo aveva conosciuto prima - era sempre stato magro, ricordò con imbarazzo le mani di suo fratello che gli sfioravano, ammirate e golose, il ventre teso - ma qui lo sapeva solo Angrbodhra… o lo sapevano tutti?   
Si sentì diventare scarlatto - lui, il Drago Verde, era solo uno scherzo di natura, un incrocio di razze e un Ergi… una puttana no, nessun suo bacio era mai stato pagato, e aveva avuto un solo amante - il che probabilmente, invece di aggiungere almeno un qualcosa di positivo a tutto quel suo disastro, faceva di lui un patetico illuso, solo come un cane.

Angrbodhra poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Loki “Dovremmo accamparci, dai dammi una mano… se hai piacere, intende...”

Loki annuì. “Vuoi costruire un rifugio per la notte?”

“Io vengo da un posto caldo,” replicò l’altro con un sorriso imbarazzato, “in teoria so cosa dovrei fare, ma in pratica…” alzò le spalle rassegnato.

Loki sogghignò, sentendosi improvvisamente leggero: questa era l’occasione per ricambiare almeno un poco della gentilezza del suo compagno di viaggio e dimostrare di non essere solo un mendicante.

“Possiamo cercare un rifugio? come una caverna?” chiese educatamente.

“No,” gemette Sigeric "non possiamo allontanarci dalla vista del Santuario. Se non siamo visibili per più di tre ore allora vuol dire che abbiamo rinunciato, anche alla richiesta di asilo.”

“E come fanno a saperlo, di grazia?” ribatté Loki irritato, "Vuoi dire che ci stanno osservando uno per uno, prendendo nota di cosa facciamo, e che decideranno se accettarci o meno, in base a come sopravviveremo al freddo della notte?"

“Avresti un suggerimento per i Maestri?” chiese Angrbodhra con un sorrisetto divertito,"preferiresti scegliessero solo i più degni? Da un punto di vista morale?"

“Oh per niente!" tagliò corto Loki dirigendosi verso il bosco, "Alla fine se il criterio fosse sul merito, tutti protesterebbero perché nessuno vuole sentirsi indegno... oltre che escluso, si intende." sospirò "E' più semplice per tutti essere respinti per un motivo stupido - per esempio non sapere stare in piedi su una gamba sola per più di trenta minuti..." Si sistemò per bene il mantello e poi aggiunse "E poi sono stanco di giudizi in base all'onore - l'onore mi ha ben stufato! per una volta è più divertente se il giudizio è una gara per costruire il rifugio più sensato... almeno è qualcosa che serve davvero ."

Angrbodhra sorrise e scosse la testa "Beh certo l'onore dipende da usi e costumi... può succedere di non essere d'accordo, ma la differenza tra morto di freddo durante la notte e sopravvissuto ha un qualcosa di inequivocabile, con un respiro universale... detto ciò, ma dove stiamo andando?" 

“Per un rifugio serve della legna - o una cava di pietra... se qui ci fosse mio fratello cercherei una cava, ma visto che siamo solo noi due, un bosco andrà benissimo, credimi..."

“Tuo fratello è un tipo muscoloso?"

“Puoi dirlo forte!" poi tacque rattristato - suo fratello era stato così delicato con lui, quella sera in cui lo aveva baciato senza fretta, dicendogli tutti i suoi nomi... forse sarebbe stato suo diritto sapere. Ma suo fratello andava a caccia di Jotun come gli altri andavano a caccia di lepri e fagiani, non gli pareva il caso cercare di spiegargli un qualcosa che non era chiaro nemmeno a lui - non aveva la minima idea di come avrebbe preso la cosa.  
E poi si scopava Gissa e questo, a suo avviso, diminuiva, e pure di parecchio, il diritto di Thor ad impicciarsi dei fatti di Loki.

Sbuffò e ringraziò dentro di sé Tyr, l’Istruttore, che, da bambini, li aveva portati nei boschi, sui monti vicino ad Asgard, e poi li aveva intenzionalmente persi più di una volta nel gelo dell’inverno, nella secchezza senz’acqua dell’estate e sotto le piogge dell’autunno - un gran bastardo, ammettiamolo; Loki era certo che, dentro di sé, il guerriero godesse nel rimettere al loro posto due principini viziati.

La prima volta era stata con lui e Thor da soli. Ci avevano messo un’ora a convincersi che nessuno sarebbe venuto a riprenderli, scusandosi per l’increscioso equivoco, e omaggiandoli, con una riverenza, di una bella fetta di pane burro e miele.   
La coscienza che avrebbero dovuto cavarsela da soli, richiamando alla mente ogni lezione che Tyr gli aveva impartito, era scesa su di loro, lentamente, lasciandoli senza fiato - il mondo quindi non era giusto! E non girava affatto attorno a loro due.

Thor era stato furibondo, al principio: avrebbe preferito che lì con lui ci fosse stata Sif, che almeno, con tutto che era femmina, non era inutile quanto quella mezza sega di suo fratello minore - Loki ripensò con stupore al dolore che aveva provato quel giorno: lui adorava suo fratello, lo aveva adorato fin da piccolo... anche ora. Distrattamente si sfiorò il ventre provando un brivido: non era diventato scemo in una notte senza la luna, decise, quando Thor lo aveva baciato per la prima volta... lui scemo lo era sempre stato, almeno... per quanto riguardava quella specie di bue che non era affatto suo fratello.

Quella volta ci avevano messo un giorno intero, fatto di battute caustiche e spintoni - Thor da ragazzino restava privo di risposte adeguate molto in fretta - e Thor ci aveva quasi rimesso un dito mentre cercava di usare un oggetto ignobile come un coltello per tagliare un ramo (era fissato con i martelli fin da piccolo, Loki sorrise, quasi, con tenerezza).  
Un giorno c’era voluto, prima di accettare che avrebbero dovuto per forza collaborare per uscirne. Un giorno intero!

Con Angrbodhra, sospettò, la parte degli spintoni l’avrebbero saltata - il suo compagno di viaggio non gli sembrava il tipo da strofinargli la faccia nella neve, se si fosse offeso: era più che in grado di verbalizzare il suo disappunto.

“Dai cerchiamo dei rami. Possiamo anche sopravvivere ad un giorno senza mangiare, ma non ad una notte al freddo. E qui c’è pure vento.”

Angrbodhra annuì e lo ascoltò fiducioso.   
Dopo qualche minuto Loki lo osservò mentre si muoveva tra le piante, sentendosi più che soddisfatto: l’altro, una idea teorica su cosa servisse, ce l’aveva, se gli spiegavi, capiva in fretta e, per quel che gli mancava da capire, si arrangiava benissimo.   
Raccolsero le foglie facendo attenzione - fu grazie ad Angrbodhra che non presero, per il giaciglio, il Graffio del Fuoco, una pianta velenosa di Jotunheimr, allergizzante al contatto: non per nulla ad Angrbodhra interessavano le pozioni, più che l’uso del seidhr.

Calcolarono due ore per ogni sortita, in modo di non violare le regole del Santuario, e poi con calma costruirono un rifugio per la notte - non lontano dal suo muro di pietra, per via del calore, su un lato che prendesse il sole e si scaldasse, con l’apertura che non fosse nel senso del vento (ricordo con orrore quella volta che il vento aveva abbattuto il rifugio ed avevano dovuto dormire abbracciati dentro il tronco di una vecchia quercia).

Loki, dentro di sé, ebbe un pensiero gentile per Tyr: restava un bastardo, anzi un gran bastardo, ma, se aveva girato almeno un pochino per i fatti suoi, era anche stato perché sapeva che nessuna situazione in cui si sarebbe cacciato da solo poteva esser peggiore di quelle in cui lo aveva cacciato quel grandissimo pezzo di escremento di pentapalmo, fin da quando lui era bambino.

Accesero il fuoco giusto per scaldare le pietre e metterle poi all’imboccatura del rifugio.

Loki non aveva fame, ma si sforzò di mangiare qualcosa, poi, prese il coraggio a due mani e glielo chiese, arrossendo, ma solo dentro di sé.

“Non ti imbarazza?”

“Cosa?”

“Dormire abbracciato ad un uomo…” 

Angrbodhra fissò il ventre di Loki e sogghignando rispose: “Mi pare che non sia una esperienza a cui tu sia nuovo...”

Loki arrossì.

“O vuoi dirmi che non sei il tipo da coccole?”

Loki non disse nulla, avrebbe voluto rispondere con cattiveria, ma gli era tornato in mente Thor, una sera che lo aveva abbracciato, chiedendogli di non andarsene subito, ma di restare a dormire ancora un pochino, lì, accanto a lui, in quello che - che ingenuo! - allora gli era sembrato un incastro perfetto.  
Lo stesso di Sif, per la cronaca, e pure di Gissa - magari pure le stesse parole - il fatto era che Thor si incastrava con tutte. E probabilmente Gissa era solo la punta dell'iceberg, chissà con quante altre... che vergogna, non ci voleva nemmeno pensare! E con tutti questi ventri fertili, quel grandissimo bestione di suo fratello, proprio col suo aveva dovuto far centro?

“Ormai direi che lo sfracello peggiore lo hai già fatto…” continuò Angrbodhra, magnanimo - era chiaro che lo stava prendendo in giro. “ Per un po' non potrai fare nulla di più rilevante di quanto hai già fatto... di cosa hai timore?”

 

“Parlavo per te” ribatté piccato.

 

“Non conosci molto degli usi della gente di Musspelheimr…” Angrbodhra rise e poi lo attirò accanto a sé “ho freddo, Loki.” la voce era seria “Dico davvero. Di cosa mi dovrei imbarazzare?” poi abbassò la voce in tono confidenziale “Certo che se tu proprio insisti…”

 

Una gomitata nelle costole gli fece interrompere la frase, ma non si arrabbiò, anzi si mise a ridere divertito - gli Aesir erano proprio delle zitelle perbeniste quando si trattava di sesso!   
Ma chi diavolo aveva educato Loki, si chiese, per ottenere quel bel risultato? un mago in gamba, che ad un certo punto decideva di andarsene in giro per il mondo, armato di un barattolo di miele e con un problema che non si sarebbe risolto da solo. Un simpatico folle con una pagnotta nel forno, che faceva incantesimi per scivolare lungo una discesa...

Fu allora che Loki si accorse che le mani di Aghrboda era rosse e, con delicatezza le prese tra le sue - erano gelate  
“Non devi strofinarle con la neve,” disse irritato, “e nemmeno avvicinarle troppo al fuoco… lascia che si scaldino lentamente tra le mie…” soffiò sulle sue mani un incantesimo e sogghignò con aria di sufficienza - Angrbodhra vide anche quello che Loki non avrebbe voluto lui vedesse, che oltre al sogghigno, se uno cercava bene negli occhi, trovava pure un sorriso. 

Così mormorò “Si, mammina” e lo lasciò fare; solo si chiese perché il compagno di Loki lo avesse lasciato andare in giro da solo - perché, se lo augurò per Loki, un compagno doveva esserci da qualche parte: i bambini non si facevano mica da soli. Lui, al suo posto, se lo sarebbe tenuto a casa - il seidhr poteva aspettare, per le Norne!   
E se il compagno era stato riluttante - uno stronzo, insomma, perché Loki era in gamba e pure carino il che non guastava, e se poi non era tanto "abile" in quel campo, si sa come si dice no? la pratica rende perfetti - avrebbe dovuto pensarci il fratello di Loki a costringerlo ad essere presente, viste le circostanze. Da quel che diceva Loki, suo fratello doveva essere un gran bel ragazzone, pieno di muscoli, uno che, come cognato e, in ogni caso, come zio, incuteva un certo rispetto.   
Non sapeva poi molto sugli Aesir da quel punto di vista, non lo avevano mai attirato più di tanto né i loro uomini, né le loro donne, ma, davanti ad un bambino, per le Norne!

O forse il compagno sarebbe venuto con calma più avanti, per trovarsi un lavoro al villaggio, e scoparselo nei giorni in cui erano liberi di andarsene in giro.

A meno che Loki non fosse stato un po’ come la sua mamma, la donna che forse partoriva bébé di razze diverse e non se ne crucciava: un tipo distratto, insomma, intento a correre allegramente di fiore in fiore.

 

Ma, sospirò, anche questa ricadeva tra le domande che proprio non si possono fare. Non poteva certo chiedergli se lui sapeva chi fosse il padre del suo bambino, o se era una di quelle faccende per cui sarebbe stato meglio parlare con una veggente. Non poteva. Non con uno alto quanto Loki e più che capace di stenderti con un pugno.


	6. Loki l'elusivo

Quando Thor uscì dall’isolamento aveva la barba di un mese e gli occhi enormi, orlati di rosso.

Lui era un uomo di azione, pensò, e, se l’avessero rinchiuso lì dentro ancora una volta, sarebbe impazzito.  
Suo fratello - non lo era - avrebbe resistito molto meglio di lui lì dentro, coi suoi libri e con un pennino e qualche rotolo di pergamena: avrebbe scritto delle lettere ad altri maghi, in giro per il Nove Regni, parlando di cose da maghi - cose incomprensibili ai più e che, forse, avrebbero pure dovuto essere vietate.

Di certo, rifletté amareggiato, Loki avrebbe tenuto una fitta corrispondenza intellettuale con qualche oscuro arcimago di Svartálfaheimr, avrebbe vergato con quella sua grafia da ragno lunghe missive dettagliate, cercando di usare la loro lingua, con cortesia, e sviscerando i più minuti risvolti di questioni noiose fino alle lacrime, ma non si sarebbe mai degnato di scrivere a suo fratello - non lo aveva fatto: un mese e non era sgattaiolato una volta a trovarlo, e nemmeno gli aveva fatto avere un bigliettino con su tre parole.  
Ci voleva tanto a dire Come stai? Mi spiace, ma questo è il male minore, eh?

Sbuffò: evidentemente si. Per Loki ci voleva tanto.

Sbatté le palpebre, quando la luce calda di Asgard lo inondò, e vide i suoi amici - Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg e Lady Sif - venirgli incontro imbarazzati. In fondo nemmeno loro erano sgattaiolati e nemmeno loro avevano mai scritto due righe e lui, gira e rigira, era quello che aveva pagato per tutti: capiva il loro disagio. Ma erano guerrieri e si supponeva che non facessero piani astuti, brigassero, creassero illusioni, corrompessero guardie, sgattaiolassero nell'ombra, raccontassero balle e rintontonissero di chiacchiere i soldati - tutte cose che suo fratello (non lo era, e a questo punto bisiognava assolutamente farglielo sapere), invece, faceva, senza darsi troppo pensiero.

Li abbracciò uno ad uno, soffermandosi un poco su Hogun: inspirò profondamente, cercando una traccia dell’odore di Loki su di lui.  
Non la trovò.  
Meglio, altrimenti gli avrebbe tirato un pugno in faccia.  
Più avanti, dopo aver fatto un bel discorsetto al suo fratellino, non si sarebbe dimenticato di chiedergli cosa intendeva quando gli aveva chiesto il permesso di invitare Loki da qualche parte - che posasse il pensiero e, se non ce la faceva ad arrangiarsi da solo, che passasse in qualche bordello e li spendesse lì i suoi soldi, invece di importunare suo fratello!

Loki quindi non era venuto, si vergognava? Pensava che non sarebbe stato perdonato?

Ripensò a quel giorno nell’Arena, quando lo aveva colpito con tanta rabbia e lui si era spogliato dell’armatura: era stato così diverso dal solito.  
Il solito… come era di solito Loki? Loki di solito incassava e reagiva e sputava sangue e non si arrendeva… gli aveva fatto male e non si era accorto? Era andato a curarsi con il seidhr sugli spalti, incurante degli insulti di Lady Sif, gli aveva forse spezzato qualcosa? Per lui era difficile dosare la sua forza - infatti non lo faceva mai - ma, se cercava di ricordare il volto di Loki, gli pareva che ad un certo punto… aveva avuto una espressione… suo fratello, per caso, aveva avuto paura di lui? Aveva pensato che Thor gli voleva fare del male?

Si diresse verso i propri appartamenti e decise che dovevano parlare.

Fece un lungo bagno, godendo della vasca ampia, e dei sali profumati, e del tepore della stanza. Si rasò il volto, tranne l’ombra di una barba bionda sulle mascelle, intrecciò i suoi capelli e si vestì: pantaloni puliti, una tunica, una armatura leggera di cuoio. Doveva essere chiaro che stava arrivando in pace.  
Poi, con passi lenti, ma inesorabili, si diresse nelle stanze di Loki.

Il letto era intatto - il suo scrittoio era zeppo di pergamene e di libri; il solito disordinato, pensò, quando si appassionava a qualcosa, perdeva la nozione del tempo. Guardò un libro scivolato a terra e meccanicamente lo raccolse, scorrendone il dorso con un dito “Fondamenti di Grammatica Jotnar” di un certo Ymir, un nome comune che non gli diceva nulla. Che interessava mai a Loki la grammatica dei giganti di ghiaccio? Per quel che ne sapeva lui quelle bestie, al massimo, tra di loro, grugnivano. Ah beh… facesse. Se questo lo rendeva felice... Anche se... bestie immonde! animali schifosi! Se c'era una cosa che a lui faceva schifo, ma davvero schifo, erano proprio gli Jotun - e questo lo sapevano tutti! Il pensiero che suo fratello si volesse abbassare a parlare la loro lingua lo faceva imbestialire... che lo facesse, va bene, non avrebbe discusso con lui di quello, se fosse tornato ad essere suo non avrebbe rovinato tutto per una grammatica! ma, assolutamente, se voleva grugnire in Jotunese... non davanti a lui! Lui Jotun intorno non ce ne voleva, su quello era bene essere chiari!

Prese una sedia e, dopo averla avvicinata al letto, si accomodò, le gambe stese sul copriletto verde di Loki, seta con dei ricami dorati - avrebbe avuto da ridire, disordinato, ma precisetto con le sue cose, ma non era importante: loro due dovevano parlare a questo punto. Forse Loki ora era rintanato in Biblioteca, forse era in qualche antro a preparare una pozione, forse era a qualche riunione diplomatica di quelle di cui si occupava per ordine di Odino - ore in cui non si parlava di niente in un labirinto di parole la metà delle quali avrebbe dovuto farsela spiegare… per fortuna che c’era Loki, a cui questa roba piaceva… Lady Sif era negata per la diplomazia - avrebbe scatenato guerre, quella benedetta donna, con quella sua lingua così poeticamente immaginifica.  
Odino avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Loki che era in gamba, qualche volta! Quei due non erano padre e figlio, d'accordo, ma non avevano nessun terreno in comune: con Odino lui una birretta se la faceva - anche più di una - e poi andavano a caccia insieme, quante risate! Ma con Loki... al massimo Odino gli stringeva la spalla per dire ben fatto! Alla lunga ne sarebbero usciti solo guai: era ora di spiegargli che Loki era stato adottato e che era tutto di Thor!   
Oziosamente ricordò le poche volte che, con Loki, lo avevano fatto lì - non gli piaceva lì, c’erano colonne di libri accatastate, come ti muovevi ne urtavi una che franava a terra e Loki si disperava, perché non erano cataste a caso, eh no! erano cataste ordinate, suddivise per argomento e sottoargomento ed ordinate in base a criteri su cui era meglio non indagare, ma Loki ci aveva messo ore… quel folle! Si distraeva sul più bello, come Thor urtava una pila di libri, e si agitava per tornare a sistemarli, una cosa da pazzi! Un attimo prima era lì che fremeva tra le tue braccia, implorandoti di sfiorarlo, ed un attimo dopo era lì sul pavimento ad annusare i suoi libri, come un gatto nevrotico. Un’ondata di affetto lo attraversò, come un fiotto caldo che sgorgava dritto dal cuore.  
E poi, quando lo facevano da lui, restava l’odore di Loki, di quell’olio che usava solo lui, per sistemarsi i capelli - una cosa mai vista, così poco asgardiana. Resteva un’ombra del suo odore sui cuscini ed era un piacere addormentarsi sentendolo lì anche dopo che se ne era andato.

 

Loki era in giro, rifletté spassionatamente, troppo occupato per salutare il ritorno di suo fratello - questo, dopo, una volta tornati tutti alla normalità, glielo avrebbe fatto notare - e, ad inseguirlo, ci avrebbe messo ore, ma, prima o poi, qui doveva tornare, alla sua grammatica jotnar! E lui lo avrebbe aspettato al varco, così come si fa con un cervo!

Hogun non odorava di Loki - non voleva dire, ma almeno, se era, non era una cosa palese.

L’Altra… l’Altra non lo stava rendendo felice ed era ora che si levasse di mezzo.  
Gli avrebbe accarezzato il volto e lo avrebbe baciato, sarebbe stato gentile, non era nemmeno importante che loro due andassero fino in fondo, bastava che lui si lasciasse stringere tra le sue braccia e ricambiasse un paio di baci, non c’era nessuna fretta. 

Piano piano si addormentò, sognando un paio di occhi verdi ed un sogghigno che lentamente si scioglieva in un sorriso.

Quando si risvegliò era sera ed era ora di cena - non aveva dormito così bene da tempo, ma lì nella stanza di Loki, con l’odore dell’inchiostro, della carta, quell’odore che per lui era legato a Loki fin da quando era un bambino, si era sentito al sicuro, protetto, e assurdamente felice.

 

A cena Loki non c’era - nessuno aveva apparecchiato al suo posto, segno che si sapeva non avrebbe presenziato - dove era? Quando sarebbe tornato? Era su qualche tetto con Sigyn aspettando una stella?  
Suo padre sedeva accigliato, Lady Frigga gli sorrideva incoraggiante, ma un pochino triste, c’era un senso di vuoto - di solito Loki parlava degli ultimi avvenimenti… Odino si irritava, Frigga diceva la sua...

“Spero tu abbia imparato la lezione!” tuonò Odino, con la sua voce severa.

“Certo Padre, fu una cosa avventata e molto stupida. Ho avuto tempo di riflettere.” Se non altro qualcuno parla, pensò con sollievo: gli sembrava di stare ancora nella sua cella, solo come un cane.  
“Bene! Mi auguro che questa cosa non si ripeta!”

Thor annuì, pensando a Gissa, con lei avrebbe troncato subito, avrebbe fatto un patto con Loki: lui rinunciava all’Altra e in cambio… certo, se Loki non sapeva, non poteva pronunciare quel nome, troppe cose da spiegare, non era il caso, ma era stato orribile il pensiero di Hogun e Loki… non poteva, non era possibile…

Sua madre gli toccò il braccio “Sono tanto contenta di riaverti con noi, ci sei mancato molto...”  
Lui le accarezzò la mano, imbarazzato, “Beh Loki…”

“Non pronunciare quel nome!” esplose suo Padre, “Non dinanzi a Noi!”

Ah ecco, Loki aveva combinato qualcosa, forse si era opposto ad un embargo - si ricordava quella volta con gli Elfi Neri, Odino sembrava quasi impazzito… - o aveva provato qualche sostanza proibita dei Nani, come quella volta che voleva espandere la sua mente e si era fumato non so cosa in camera sua... le allucinazioni di Loki avevano invaso il Palazzo, cavalli rosa a otto zampe, un serpente enorme che strisciava per i Saloni, mostri, ballerine, lupi, cervi… cosa non c’era in quella testa che si era riversato per ogni dove…

O aveva perorato la causa di qualche minoranza?

Sia come sia, stasera non si doveva parlare di Loki e non se ne sarebbe parlato. Del resto a lui non interessava parlare di Loki con suo Padre, non mentre fantasticava di slacciargli la tunica coi denti ed accarezzargli la schiena.

Dopo cena sua madre lo invitò nelle sue stanze e le tenne compagnia fino a sera. Sua madre volle ascoltare della musica, leggergli un libro e abbracciarlo: era sua madre e Thor ascoltò con attenzione, cercando di non pensare a Loki in pose imbarazzanti, e si lasciò abbracciare come quando era bambino.

 

Il giorno dopo si recò con impazienza da suo fratello.  
Ma lui era già uscito, decise: il letto era stato rifatto, la stanza spolverata, guardò a terra e trovò, accanto allo scrittoio, un libro in terra, come la volta precedente - quella grammatica gli piaceva proprio eh!   
Anche stavolta lo raccolse e lo poggiò sullo scrittoio, poi, irritato, decise che sarebbe stato Loki a doverlo venire a cercare, accidenti! Era lui che era stato un mese in una cella, tutto solo e con tanti di quei pensieri per la testa! Mentre suo fratello si divertiva a grugnire verbi jotun nella sua stanzetta - ce lo vedeva! Con quella stronza che gli si concedeva o gli si negava, facendolo uscire matto.

Stette tutto il giorno nell’Arena, tenendo d’occhio Hogun, ma Loki non venne mai a vederli combattere.  
A pranzo fu spedito ad occuparsi di una delegazione di gente di un altro mondo, che parlava di cose dell'altro mondo. Letteralmente e metaforicamente,  
Una cosa da Loki, decisamente. Non capì un terzo delle cose che gli dicevano ed ogni volta svicolò parlando del tempo, una noia pazzesca. Non poteva assolutamente limitarsi ad annuire perché la volta in cui l’aveva fatto ne era nato un incidente diplomatico spaventoso: la delegazione aveva affermato che lui il Principe Ereditario si era dichiarato d’accordo su almeno 4 punti delle loro rivendicazioni, Loki lo aveva preso in giro per una settimana… Thor il Principe Ribelle, Thor il Principe Generoso… grandissimo stronzetto! ma lo pensò con affetto.

Se ne liberò solo a sera tardi. Troppo tardi per passare da Loki.

Due giorni dopo decise di tornare ad aspettare suo fratello, ma stavolta si sdraiò nel suo letto. Le coperte erano già fredde e se ne dispiacque - a che ora si era alzato il ragazzo? - ozioso, fece vagare lo sguardo sulla stanza e l’occhio cadde su un oggetto in terra, un libro. Lentamente si sollevò e, aggirando con circospezione le cataste di libri, lo prese con dita titubanti - era sempre la grammatica, sempre quel libro, sempre in terra allo stesso posto… non era una cosa naturale.

Spaventato aprì l’armadio di suo fratello con un gesto brusco. Si aspettava di trovarlo quasi vuoto, ma… c’era tutto. C’era pure il suo elmo, quello tremendo con le corna, lo sfiorò con le dita, e pure quello da cerimonia… suo fratello non era andato altrove, pensò, con un sospiro di sollievo: lì c’erano ancora tutte le sue cose… esattamente come le aveva lasciate.

 

Poi lo vennero a cercare per sedere nel Consiglio di suo Padre ed ascoltare non so che discussione sulle dimensioni dei tubi - una palla. A quanto pare un tubo non era semplicemente un tubo.. ah che mondo di depravati!

Prima di uscire, però, diede una spallata ad una catasta di libri - che Loki venisse pure a lamentarsi da lui, non aspettava altro. Aveva una ampolla d’olio nel suo comodino, sogghignò tra sé divertito, se Loki fosse venuto a lagnarsi delle sue preziose cataste, messe in disordine, ne avrebbe fatto un buon uso.


	7. Loki il mordace

Angrbodhra se ne stava seduto a gambe incrociate, mentre pestava delle foglie profumate in un mortaio - avrebbe preparato un infuso per tutti e due. Sorrideva. L'acqua si stava scaldando sulle pietre ancora roventi, mentre delle radici finivano di cuocere sotto la cenere.

Loki, stanco e in preda ad un feroce mal di testa, osservava tutti gli altri aspiranti studenti, come loro due, che, a loro volta, li avevano osservati per poi imitarli: qua e là stavano sorgendo dei piccoli rifugi, alcuni destinati a non sopravvivere ad un vento forte, altri sorprendentemente ben fatti - Loki alzò un sopracciglio, piacevolmente stupito - ed uno decisamente e assurdamente mal fatto.  
Così mal fatto che sembrava impossibile costruirne uno peggiore, nemmeno facendolo apposta.

"Sigeric, Sigeric!" sbuffò Loki dentro di sé "con Tyr non saresti sopravvissuto un'ora! E con Sif... ah beh! non ci voglio nemmeno pensare!" l’immagine del giovane, a terra, sporco di sangue, che implorava pietà lo irritò: inquieto, aguzzò la vista per cercarne la sagoma, ma senza successo.

Lo stomaco, nel frattempo, gli si stava rivoltando contro; sperò che Angrbodhra facesse in fretta con quel suo infuso e cominciò a massaggiarsi le tempie con la punta delle dita - tutto quel camminare lo aveva stancato, anche se il suo... amico? ... compagno di viaggio? … conoscente? - Loki si irritò, lui di solito così preciso, non aveva una parola per definire un tizio coi capelli rossi - beh Angrbodhra era stato molto attento che non facesse sforzi troppo intensi - se ne era accorto, eh!  
Una chioccia. Scosse la testa, arrossendo suo malgrado. Anghrbodhra era una maledettissima chioccia. 

A quanto pareva, Anghrbodhra non era disgustato dall'idea di dormire insieme, ma Loki, al pensiero di raggomitolarsi accanto ad un altro, per tutta la notte, si sentiva in imbarazzo: l'unica persona con cui aveva diviso una spazio così ristretto era stato Thor, ma da bambini. Da adulti non era mai successo: erano stati sempre così attenti a non lasciare tracce e non avevano mai passato tutta la notte assieme. Fece una smorfia: come una brava puttana era sempre sparito dopo il piacere. 

E poi lui non sapeva, non ci aveva mai pensato, se Thor era l'unico, se sarebbe stato l'unico, o se era successo perché Thor, ad un certo punto, era stato il solo ad aver avuto dell'affetto per lui, ammesso che fosse affetto e non pena, o solo curiosità, o sfogo dell'uccello. O se lui era... se era davvero così. Diverso. Inaccettabile.  
O se era stato solo perché Thor faceva parte della sua storia, o perché era quello che avrebbe voluto essere e allo stesso tempo tutto quello che detestava. 

Certo era che quello che loro avevano fatto era qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, ad Asgard, a parte il dettaglio della loro presunta e falsissima parentela.  
Anghrbodhra forse non era imbarazzato perché non sapeva, non conosceva tutti i dettagli, anche se, beh certo, il suo stato, una certa idea generale la dava... E se per errore lui avesse sfiorato Anghrbodhra, durante la notte? Avrebbe pensato che lui voleva approfittare? Ne sarebbe rimasto disgustato? Pensò a Sif che lo chiamava vacca nell'Arena, davanti agli amici di suo fratello, che tacevano.

Fu a quel punto che un paio degli altri si avvicinarono imbarazzati, stretti nei loro mantelli: Sigeric se ne era andato nel bosco e non era ancora tornato, non c'era molto tempo da perdere.

"E perché lo chiedete a noi?" esclamò Loki irritato, mentre sentiva che la testa gli stava scoppiando.

"Bisognerebbe andare a cercarlo..." azzardò timidamente uno dei due. "O forse dovremmo avvisare qualcuno: non si è allontanato volontariamente, e quando sarà buio sarà troppo tardi..."

 

Loki li guardò infastidito, sentendo le tempie che gli pulsavano "Beh cercatevelo, se siete così preoccupati!" brontolò senza nemmeno guardarli.

Anghrbodhra si avvicinò e si accomodò sui talloni, unendosi alla conversazione.   
"Forse ritengono che in due non ce la possono fare, che serve una mano..." parlò con voce paziente, cercando di smussare l’effetto delle parole di Loki, mentre sbirciava, preoccupato, la fronte corrucciata del giovane: Loki era pallido e visibilmente molto stanco. Gli zigomi, affilati, sembravano ancora più sottolineati del solito, dandogli un'aria indifesa. Non era una buona cosa.

"Non possono provare con un po' di divinazione?" scattò, esasperato, Loki. 

Anghrbodhra gli tese la tazza fumante "Bevi piano," lo ammonì con un sorriso, "e sta attento: scotta!" poi si volse verso gli altri e disse "Credo di intuire che la divinazione qui non funzioni..."

Gli altri annuirono, poi uno precisò "E' perché questo posto è una specie di Santuario, è un Rifugio e nessuno deve poter frugare nei segreti degli altri, né degli estranei non invitati, né tra di noi. Nessuno può prenderti qualcosa nel Rifugio che tu non voglia condividere. E tutto quello che succede nel Rifugio, resta nel Rifugio."

"Non si può divinare e nemmeno leggere la mente" aggiunse un altro, con voce preoccupata.

Loki nel frattempo si era scottato la lingua, “Ma il vostro scopo finale quale è, scusate?" chiese irritato.

Gli altri lo guardarono perplessi.

"Io non ho capito se questa è una faccenda del tipo dovete-tutti-superare-un-ostacolo, o del tipo ne-devono-restare-solo-meno-di-un-certo-numero..." Loki si interruppe per immergere il viso nel vapore che saliva piano dalla tazza, socchiudendo gli occhi - il profumo era confortante, sperò che l'infuso facesse effetto in fretta - "Perché nel secondo caso, forse, che Sigeric sparisca, è un vantaggio per ognuno di noi, mi pare... uno di meno."

Angrbodhra scoppiò a ridere "Raggio di Sole, non hai torto, ma Sigeric è un ragazzo gentile, e non credo che saremmo contenti di essere accolti qui, proprio a sue spese..."

"Ah no? Non lo credi?" ribatté Loki, in tono acido. "Tu pensi di non crederlo, ma solo perché è il primo giorno e perché molti qui si sentono superiori a Sigeric… non pensano che potrebbe soffiare il loro posto. Ma aspetta che ne siano passati una decina, di giorni, e poi vienimelo a ripetere."

"Non ci vuoi aiutare, Drago Verde?" esclamò uno degli altri con aria sdegnata, un Nano, che gli altri chiamavano Domi il Magnifico e che indossava uno splendido mantello riccamente ricamato e degli stivali di pelle di drago.

"Non saprei nemmeno come," si lagnò Loki con voce petulante, guardandoli con occhi stanchi, "e comunque, prima, solo per prendere in considerazione l'idea, vorrei una prova tangibile del vostro buon cuore."

Domi tirò fuori un sacchetto di monete d'oro da una delle tasche nascoste del suo mantello e glielo gettò ai piedi con disprezzo, ma Loki alzò la mano e lo derise "Non mi interessa l'oro, non ora almeno..." poi guardò Anghrbodhra irritato "Oro! Qui! Ora! Ma ti rendi conto? Dei fessi!"

"E allora cosa vorresti, pezzente?" sbottò l'altro. Non lo aveva valutato, ma, per riprendersi il suo sacchetto, anche se era un Nano, avrebbe dovuto inchinarsi davanti a Loki, che se ne stava seduto come un re su un trono.  
E questo, era chiaro, gli bruciava, mentre Loki si era reso conto benissimo della situazione e lo stava guardando divertito, non aspettava altro. "In ginocchio!" sussurrò in tono sarcastico, lanciando un bacio verso Domi che sussultò.

Anghrbodhra incrociò le braccia sul petto e dardeggiò il suo sguardo dall’uno all’altro con aria molto severa - questa storia non gli piaceva per niente. Per niente!  
Loki era chiaramente stremato e di umore fetido - pure teso a dirla tutta, qualcosa lo stava preoccupando, ma va a sapere cosa - e Domi era permaloso come pochi, una combinazione esplosiva. Scambiò uno sguardo irritato con l’amico di Domi, che scosse la testa, a sua volta, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Quei due non erano esattamente due zuccherini. 

"Una prova tangibile di tutto questo buon cuore, ho detto!" ripeté Loki, come se stesse parlando con dei ragazzini un po' tonti, "Non sappiamo per quanto tempo staremo qui e, forse, recuperare Sigeric allungherà quel tempo... a spese di qualcuno d’altro, che, magari, non si è messo nei guai da solo, mettendosi a giocare a nascondino in una foresta. Se davvero volete che ci siano probabilità uguali per tutti, correggendo il corso degli eventi..." fece un gesto con la mano e poi cominciò a sorseggiare avidamente l'infuso - finalmente si era raffreddato a sufficienza.

"Cosa vuoi?" chiede Domi, esasperato, battendo il suolo con il piede, "parla! Basta con questi giri di parole!"

"Provviste." rispose Loki senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dalla tazza. Anghrbodhra, sogghignò sorpreso. Pure ammirato, in un certo senso.

Domi spalancò gli occhi sdegnato, "Vuoi tutte le nostre provviste?" e la mano gli corse alla cintura, dove teneva il pugnale. “Miserabile infame!”

Fu a quel punto che intervenne Anghrbodhra in tono pacato, ma molto fermo "Non ha detto tutte. Raggio di sole, qui, ha detto probabilità uguali per tutti, e non ha torto: se vogliamo azzerare la corsa da ora, questo è il momento, più in là non sarà così facile."

Fu il turno dell'amico di Domi ad intromettersi, "Quindi metteremo in comune le provviste e ce le divideremo, mi sembra equo." Anche gli altri, che, nel frattempo si erano uniti a semicerchio alla conversazione, annuirono - la proposta, in fondo, azzerava davvero la corsa, e non c'era molto onore se il risultato dipendeva solo da quanto cibo uno era riuscito a portarsi con sé da casa. “Ma, dopo, ognuno sarà responsabile per sé” aggiunse severo Anghrbodhra, “Chi non sa centellinare, non speri di poter mangiare, dopo, a spese delle fame degli altri.”

Ci fu un brusio di approvazione. E Domi annuì, anche se di mala voglia.

L’amico di Domi prese fiato e proseguì ”Aggiungerei, se siete d’accordo, di fare anche un inventario delle erbe che ci siamo portati dietro… sono certo che ognuno di noi si è portato qualcosa di utile da casa…” poi, vedendo lo sguardo perplesso di alcuni puntualizzò “Se la faccenda si fa lunga… non si sa mai…”

Anghrbodhra sorrise "Ognuno si terrà le proprie specialità, si intende, quelle non si dividono, ma è bene sapere cosa abbiamo a disposizione. Converrete con me..." si interruppe per guardarli tutti, incluso Loki, "e ci impegneremo a condividere il necessario, in caso di bisogno. Mi sembra giusto. Che ne dite?”

L’amico di Domi gli sorrise con gratitudine, mentre gli altri assentivano.  
“Suggerirei di farlo dopo,” riprese il giovane, “ora vediamo di organizzarci per Sigeric. O ci dividiamo e lo cerchiamo, o servirebbe un mutaforma... io non sono un granché."

Loki sospirò "Io posso trasformarmi in un falco..." azzardò.

"Ma non dire cretinate!" sbottò Anghrbodhra irritato, "Tu non puoi!"

"Si che posso." Loki rimase impassibile, ma dentro si sentiva bruciare: e così Anghrbodhra lo riteneva un incapace... un povero sciocco che si metteva in viaggio senza provviste, uno che sapeva solo farsi sbattere, impregnare e poi lasciare per la prima Gissa che passava per strada. Tutte scuse per altro! Non era Gissa il problema! Il problema era che lui era uno di cui ci si vergognava, da scopare solo di nascosto, che non lo sapesse nessuno! Uno che non valeva nulla. Uno che non contava nulla, nemmeno per suo padre. Un figlio di cui vergognarsi, un fratello di cui vergognarsi, un amante di cui vergognarsi! Un ergi inutile in preda alla nausea! Strinse i pugni e lo guardò con aria di sfida.

Anghrbodhra era furibondo, "Scusateci un attimo," mormorò a denti stretti, rivolto agli altri, poi afferrò Loki per un braccio e lo trascinò più in là, fuori dalla portata delle orecchie degli altri, sbattendolo contro il muro del Rifugio, ma cercando di usare una certa delicatezza "Ma sei impazzito?" sibilò, "Un volatile? Un vero volatile? Ma che ti dice la testa? Io a volte mi chiedo se tu ragioni!"

"Un falco risolverebbe il problema: troverebbe in fretta quel deficiente, più che un gruppo di aspiranti maghi, nel complesso nemmeno tanto atletici."

"Un falco depone le uova! Uova Loki! Un falco non fa i cuccioli!" Anghrbodhra era veramente arrabbiato, "ma in casa non ti hanno spiegato nulla sulla riproduzione? O hai fatto solo una gran pratica sul campo? perché allora mi spiego..."

Fu interrotto da un sonoro ceffone.

Loki aveva gli occhi verdi che brillavano dalla rabbia. "Non parlare dei fatti miei!" sibilò furibondo, "Non ti permettere! Non ti devi permettere di parlare di questa... cosa! Io non lo tollero!" Strinse le dita e cercò di colpire il viso di Anghrbodhra con le unghie.

"Oh merda!" esclamò l'altro, la guancia che gli bruciava, mentre cercava di afferrarlo, tenendolo stretto tra le braccia, ma Loki stava lottando con tutte le sue forze per impedirglielo.

"Lasciami andare!" Loki cercò di colpire Anghrbodhra con una ginocchiata all'inguine, "Ti ho detto di lasciarmi andare! Ora!"

“Loki! Accidenti! Non hai più cinque anni! Piantala! Piantala subito!” sbuffò Anghrbodhra, quasi senza fiato. Poi tornò a tenerlo fermo tra le braccia, approfittando del fatto di essere il più forte, “Non ti voglio fare del male! Calmati! Per piacere! Maledizione!”

Lo sentì tentare di divincolarsi e allora cercò di stringerlo più forte, contro di sé, sperando che si tranquillizzasse. Gli spiaceva, gli spiaceva enormemente, qualcosa doveva averlo fatto scattare perché non aveva mai visto Loki così furibondo, ma doveva piantarla o si sarebbe fatto male. O magari si sarebbero fatti male a vicenda - che situazione del cazzo!  
Loki affondò il viso contro il suo petto, improvvisamente immobile e Anghrbodhra, preoccupato, cercò di lasciargli spazio per respirare.  
Fu a quel punto che Loki, di colpo, si contorse e gli morse un braccio.


	8. Un posto con tanto seidhr e tanto olio per capelli

Thor entrò titubante nella stanza di Loki. Suo fratello - non era suo fratello - non era venuto a cercarlo, furibondo per i suoi libri.   
Forse si era offeso davvero tanto.   
Forse stava lì a rimettere a posto, bofonchiando parolacce in qualche lingua morta...  
Così Thor, dopo aver riflettuto sull'argomento, e dopo quattordici boccali di birra e sette bicchieri di brandy elfico, brandy fantastico, che avrebbe steso un pentapalmo, aveva preso coraggio ed era venuto di persona a stanarlo, lasciando la sua ampolla di olio in un cassetto - non gli pareva il caso: loro dovevano parlare.  
Nel frattempo, aveva pensava a tutti i modi in cui gli avrebbe inciso il suo nome su una coscia, in modo che tutti sapessero a chi apparteneva Loki - suo, era suo - decidendo, infine, per delle semplici rune. Molto eleganti.   
Magari un tatuaggio in verde sarebbe stato meglio - a Loki il verde piaceva parecchio - in modo che suo fratello - non era suo fratello - non provasse dolore. Lui era suo, lo era sempre stato, non era di Odino, per carità, Odino e Loki non avevano nulla in comune, a parte l'intelligenza, ma non bastava per un legame solido. L'intelligenza era una qualità decisamente sopravvalutata, decise. O sottovalutata... lo avrebbe chiesto a Loki, dopo, lo avrebbe tenuto tra le braccia e lo avrebbe lasciato chiacchierare delle cose che gli piacevano.   
Bisognava che Loki capisse che tra loro... che poteva anche accompagnarlo a vedere le stelle, insomma, a lui non spiaceva mica. E Lady Sigyn, tutto sommato, gli stava simpatica, una cosetta timida, sempre con il naso sui libri come suo fratello...

Non si sentì bene e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, osservando con affetto la stanza - gli parve che stesse ondeggiando - e a quel punto vide una figura china in terra che sbuffava in mezzo ai libri sparsi. Gli venne da sorridere: eccolo lì, il suo non-fratellino, matto come un gatto. Gliene avrebbe regalato uno, decise, a Loki sarebbe piaciuto, un gatto nero con gli occhi verdi. Avrebbero scelto insieme il nome! Qualcosa di bello tipo ScrocchiaOssa.  
Gli scivolò alle spalle, senza far rumore, e lo rovesciò in terra.

"Preso!" esclamò ridendo, dandogli una pacca sul sedere piccolo e sodo, proprio come lo ricordava. Poi lo morse, con un sorriso, assurdamente felice di ritrovarlo lì, nella solita stanza, a fare le solite cose. Il solito Loki.  
Era ora! 

Fu a quel punto che la creatura emise un grido atroce ed acuto, troppo acuto, perfino per il suo fratellino.

"Per le Norne!" esclamò Thor imbarazzato, "E tu chi sei?"

I due si guardarono per un buon minuto con gli occhi sgranati... L'altra, decise Thor era solo una ancella, vestita di nero, molto spaventata. Thor strinse gli occhi: era una ancella? o era... l'Altra? Cosa ci faceva lì? Coi libri di Loki, poi? Che nessuno doveva toccare... come si permetteva?

La ragazza si riscosse e, dopo averlo guardato con disapprovazione, annunciò "Forse è meglio se ci facciamo una tazza di tè." E poi aggiunse a voce bassa, come se fosse una parolaccia, "Mio Signore."

Seduti in terra, a gambe incrociate, i due si squadrarono a lungo, poi l'ancella spiegò che era lì per rimettere a posto, la stanza del Principe Loki esattamente come l'aveva lasciata. Un ordine di Lady Frigga.  
Si era lei che rimetteva la grammatica jotnar per terra tutte le sere - uno spiritoso l'aveva spostata, messa su un tavolino, no dico! Lei già faceva una gran fatica a pulire rimettendo tutto al posto esatto! E un altro spiritoso aveva gettato per terra i libri, li indicò con un gesto sconsolato. Lei si era fatta una lista di cose per rimettere tutto in ordine, così come era, la prima volta che ci era entrata, ma quella catasta di libri... ma come si poteva? Allungò a Thor dei fogli ripiegati con la pianta della camera da letto di Loki - molto precisa, dovette ammettere - e delle liste di cose... lei ci aveva provato! Ci aveva provato sul serio! Ma quei libri! la metà avevano un titolo senza senso, ma come poteva umanamente ricordare in che ordine stavano? Come?

Thor simpatizzò all'istante. No, non si poteva ricordare l'ordine esatto e forse nemmeno c'era un criterio, uno che non fosse noto solo a Loki, s'intende.

La ragazza annuì.

"Ci vai a letto insieme?" Thor fu brusco nel chiederlo, ma gli stava venendo il mal di testa e si era stufato di almanaccare questi dettagli: sentiva che anche un solo altro istante passato a pensare ad Hogun e a Loki che si tenevano per mano mentre guardavano le stelle, o a Loki e a questa femmina che si rotolavano sul letto, lo avrebbero solo fatto rimbecillire. La ragazza, se non altro, gli sembrava ragionevole e, nel caso, minacciabile - non sarebbe stato complicato levarla dai piedi di Loki - mentre con Hogun il discorso non sarebbe stato così semplice. "A letto, o per terra... non conta il supporto dove lo fate, conta cosa fate insieme!"

La ragazza scosse la testa allibita. 

"Scusa, ma c'è una che lo ha fatto impazzire! Sicuramente una zotica!" disse di getto, poi arrossendo bofonchiò "senza offesa, s'intende..."

"Senza offesa" sorrise l'ancella, "Allora è per quello..."

"Per quello cosa?"

"E' per quello che il Principe se ne è andato per sempre... per amore!" e si portò le mani al petto con un sospiro. Adorava le storie sentimentali.

Ci vollero sette minuti buoni perché Thor si riprendesse. L'ancella gli batté vigorosamente la schiena mentre lui tossiva cercando di risputare il tè che gli era andato di trasverso e, anche, un po' su per il naso.  
"Loki è andato? Dove è andato, per le Norne?" chiese infine, paonazzo nel volto e con gli occhi lucidi. Quel "per sempre" non gli piaceva per niente.

"Non si sa..." disse l'ancella stringendosi nelle spalle. "A me di certo non lo ha detto..." poi, guardando Thor, aggiunse ridacchiando "Non siamo intimi! Su nessun supporto!" Anche se, pensò la ragazza - ma se lo tenne per sé - certo il Principe non aveva quel tipo di bellezza che "funzionava" lì a Corte, lì erano parecchio presi dal biondo, dalla pelle dorata dal sole, dagli occhi blu e da badilate di muscoli... ma lei veniva da un quartiere periferico multietnico, e tipi un po' elfici avevano un loro perché. Loki nel suo quartiere avrebbe fatto sfracelli. Magari se non si fosse vestito di pelle rigida, pensò spassionatamente...

"Odino lo sa?" 

"Non saprei, ma" aggiunse la ragazza con un sorriso divertito, "Voi ritenete, Mio Signore, che Il Padre di Tutti verrebbe a raccontarlo proprio a me? Magari mentre mi fa fare un giretto nella Volta? E mi presta Gungnir, la sua lancia, per togliere le ragnatele?"

Thor scosse la testa "Sei una ancella di Loki, vero? Ti ha scelta lui!"

La ragazza arrossì timidamente, "Si, mi scelse lui, poco prima di sparire, come avete fatto..."

"Nulla nulla, avete dei modi..." La fanciulla arrossì imbarazzata, illuminandosi come se le avessero fatto un complimento e Thor si interruppe - aveva dei modi irritanti come suo fratello, decise, ma non avrebbe apprezzato e si sarebbe sicuramente offesa, come quel matto, del resto, permaloso da far paura.

L'ancella gli narrò tutto ciò che sapeva: che Loki aveva chiesto udienza ad Odino, aveva salutato il Bibliotecario, Eir la vecchia Nutrice, Lady Sigyn e poi se ne era andato, A Thor si gonfiarono le vene del collo - salutare lui no eh? Quel rimbambito del Bibliotecario che succhiava caramelle alla menta e dimenticava i panini unti tra i libri - una vergogna! - ah quello era degno di un saluto, e suo fratello no?

L'ancella lo fissò allibita "Andava di fretta, Mio Signore, non poteva di certo aspettare che Voi usciste dall'isolamento!"

"Ah no? non poteva?" disse Thor con voce terribile.

"Ma certo che no! Se uno se ne fugge perché ha il cuore spezzato, non può mica stare lì a dire quasi quasi aspetto un mese!"

"Non può?"

"No!" disse l'ancella con sicurezza, lei per esempio se ne era andata da casa quando Ulf l'aveva mollata per sua sorella, se fosse rimasta un mese ad aspettare, mentre quei due pomiciavano sul retro, di nascosto dai loro genitori, ma proprio sotto la sua finestra, sarebbe uscita pazza. Capiva benissimo il Principe. "Quando ti spezzano il cuore si deve cambiare aria in fretta!" disse con una vocetta decisa.

"Si potrebbe restare a casa con i propri familiari e confidarsi!" 

"Seee, come no?" esclamò l'ancella irritata, sua sorella non si era fatta scrupolo di ficcare la lingua in gola ad Ulf, eppure sapeva benissimo... una serpe! guardò con sospetto il Principe Thor, capacissimo di entrarci anche lui in questa storia. "Magari è anche colpa dei familiari!"

"E quindi?" disse Thor con aria colpevole.

"E quindi quel che è fatto è fatto," disse l'ancella con un sospiro, "Se il cuore è spezzato è spezzato, non c'è rimedio" 

"Qualche filtro?" propose Thor, volonterosamente. 

"Parliamo di un cuore spezzato, non di reumatismi!" l'ancella si irritò, quando Ulf l'aveva lasciata era corsa da una strega a farsi dare un filtro d'amore... s'era visto come aveva funzionato. Tutte cretinate! "Il rimedio è cambiare aria!" 

"Ma non è giusto! E chi resta?" mugolò Thor con gli occhi lucidi. 

"Lui è partito con il cuore spezzato e ora si starà consolando in giro per il mondo..."

"E come?" disse Thor con voce strozzata.

"Beh..." la ragazza si guardò intorno, "Comprando libri, immagino... io comprerei delle scarpe, ma i gusti son gusti e non si discutono... Il Principe preferisce i libri e si starà consolando con quelli... cosa altro gli piace?"

"Il seidhr!" esclamò Thor.

"E allora sarà andato in un posto pieno di libri e di gente che pratica il seidhr..."

"I coltelli!"

"Quelli si trovano un po' ovunque, troppo generico!" l'ancella arricciò il naso 

"E l'olio per capelli!"

"Beh e allora sarà andato a rintanarsi in un posto dove vendono tanto olio per capelli, quindi..."

"Giù nella piazza del Mercato?" chiese Thor con occhi speranzosi.

"No, non credo, " disse la ragazza dopo aver riflettuto, "qui da noi, ad Asgard, quelli che praticano il seidhr sono malvisti, gente debole, stramba, animali malati... non piacciono tanto. Secondo me è un posto più lontano. Magari giù in periferia..." I suoi vicini di casa erano elfi ed erano tutti contenti quando il figlio si dava alla magia, magari il Principe Loki era fuggito con un'elfa? L'ancella ci pensò bene "Non è che al Principe Loki piace la compagnia delle elfe? C'è un posto dove si balla, giù a sud, tutti i venerdi sera, con luci magiche, magari ci è stato..."

"Eh hai ragione sul seidhr!" ammise Thor, "Lady Sif dice che solo le vacche praticano il seidhr e Lady Sif è così delicata, quasi poetica con queste sue metafore... figuriamoci gli altri!" e poi, pensò dentro di sé, che il mercato non era così grande che in un mese Loki non se lo poteva girare tutto, doveva essere un posto più lontano ancora, forse tra gli Elfi - a suo fratello piacevano, la ragazza non aveva torto, li preferiva decisamente ai Nani.

"Ma secondo me Vostra madre ha una idea... anche lei pratica il seidhr e di sicuro conosce i posti migliori..."

"Tu dici?" fece Thor perplesso, sentendosi la testa pesante.

"Se voglio conoscere la taverna con il vino migliore io chiedo ad un noto ubriacone!"

"Mia madre non beve!" esclamò Thor accigliato.

"Ma che c'entra? Vostra madre non beve, ma ha anche lei il suo vizietto: il seidhr... lo sanno tutti! saprà dove sta la roba migliore e a chi chiederla, immagino!"

"Non hai tutti i torti..."

Poi Thor la guardò stranito "In un mese... chissà cosa gli è capitato..."

"Beh se ha il cuore spezzato... poco credo..." l'ancella pensò a se stessa, che le era capitato in un mese? Aveva spolverato questa stanza da cima a fondo, si era provata l'elmo di Loki - comodissimo -e si era tinta i capelli, nulla più.

"Poco?"

"Beh, quelli con il cuore spezzato sono nervosi, rispondono male, sono cupi, parlano delle cose brutte della vita, sono negativi, si spazientiscono in fretta..."

"Eh si, rivedo Loki in queste parole!" sussurrò Thor con un sorriso un po' sciocco, "E' lui sputato!"

"Per cui li si lascia sempre un po' da parte..." disse amareggiata.

"Mi pare giusto," disse Thor con voce impastata. Poi si sdraiò nel letto si suo fratello, prese un cuscino e lo annusò, cercando l'ultimo aleggiare del suo odore, e, infine, con estrema delicatezza, lo abbracciò.

"Non è giusto per niente! Oltre al cuore spezzato pure la lebbra metaforica? Sempre il lato più amaro della vita? la fetta di torta più piccola? i vestiti smessi?" l'ancella si stava alterando."le scarpe di seconda mano che puzzano?" 

"Non abbiamo mai dato a Loki delle scarpe usate! Non abbiamo la stessa taglia, mammina lo diceva sempre..." disse Thor un po' sdegnato, "Magari sulla fetta di torta... in effetti..." arrossì, "quello potrebbe essere capitato..." 

L'ancella lo guardò disgustata. "Se io fossi il Principe Loki per prima cosa me ne andrei a farmi acconciare i capelli in modo diverso... è una cosa così piacevole quando il cuore si spezza, che qualcuno ti lavi i capelli e te li massaggi..." 

"Non ho obiezioni" disse Thor magnanimo, accarezzando il cuscino. 

"Anche se... " mormorò la ragazza uscendo, "Il Principe è piuttosto carino," si fermò, incerta se proseguire, "non è il tipo di bellezza che funziona qui a Palazzo, ma dalle mie parti... moro, alto, slanciato, gambe lunghe, occhi verdi... un gran bel sedere... un articolo che va senza problemi..."

"Non lo lascerebbero in disparte?" chiese Thor mentre si stava addormentando.

"Mah! Con dei vestiti diversi... un orecchino per esempio... conosco almeno tre o quattro elfe che non lo lascerebbero in disparte" rise divertita, "Diciamo che, se incontra il giro giusto di gente, può anche essere che si stia distraendo parecchio, pure senza libri..." ma Thor non sentì perché ormai stava russando.


End file.
